User talk:LastationLover5000
Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! Idea I know how to document the interviews. We can 1. Lock the page from being edited once completed, 2. create them in similar fashion to Kanzenshū creates them with the use wiki text codes. Thirdly we note that all credit belongs to Kanzenshuu and source it on their website, fair enough? On Gt, I couldn't dude sorry. It bored me to tears and since i'm working on a big project right now for summer i'm pretty busy. I still surveil for intruders, how have you been, man? --—[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K]] 09:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I have a small idea, but perhaps we should enable the "achievements" on the wiki, to incentivize users to continue more often, I myself would edit more if it meant me getting the "It's over 9000!" achievement xD. If you want I can also create the achievement image. —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 00:07, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm gonna reach out to more wikis and perhaps it can make people feel like their work goes somewhere, I activated the achievements and I will begin to work on them now that will be my assignment and I'll also be updating the main page, and upload the episode card. —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 01:02, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Attack If you want I can add a "Section 0" to list all the multiple names it has. Similar to how we have every single name a character has under one parameter to make it cleaner, or would you still want the parameter? I can do either —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 10:24, May 20, 2016 (UTC) RE:SSSJ I have my disagreements on how you handled the issue, I respect you even though I have disagreements and will address them when i've finished up some tasks, as I promised. I agree in some portions but on the issue it disappoints me that you were willing to block users like Lin and other members over disagreements. This is something I expect out of 10X Kamehameha, but not you. —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 08:18, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, then that's fine. I'm sorry I mischaracterized your intentions, putting that way it was better for you to diffuse the situation. Who has behavior issues on the wiki? Oney? I don't think he comes that often. But rest assured I agreed with you on the editing point. —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 08:36, May 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh -.-. I was considering asking on whether we should name techniques by their translated names its confusing let me revert. I would request that we should name them with translated names for the purpose that my translator doesn't understand our naming system. I would be fine we change Kikoha to Ki Manipulation Wave for the reason that we don't call the "Ki Manipulation" page "Kikō". What's your thoughts on that? —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 08:49, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Its a mixed one. Let me ask the translators of the wiki, like Linley and Lin. I think its subjective from what Linley tells me, and has wanted to return. Because accepting the idea on the Garlic Cannon, we by this would have to use Final Flash's romanji. In which i'm not even making a case or support over. I'll ask them since they more than I. But you do make a good point. On Oney Punch I'll give him one chance more, if he fails 3-day block. I understand that he is a bit ''too aggressive with other users. But let's remember that ONEY Punch is CMpukesy the same guy that went berserk on 10X Kamehameha. —[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K]] 09:00, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:Badges Thanks! I'll try to finish them later so I added the images that'll be replacing. You're giving us a run for our money. I can't let that happen. --—[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 00:33, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Good news, I have successfully outreached to Toriko wiki, they also requested if we affiliate with their fanon wiki, I want to get the approval of yourself since you are ''technically the don of this wiki EDIT: http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:55577 Here is the link. We will need this wiki to Document the Toriko special with Dragon Ball —[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K]] 02:09, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Social Page I completely forgot that we have one, why is it inactive at the moment?--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士''' Lulcy]] 13:34, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, we do have one, someone used to run it.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士' Lulcy]] 18:44, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Tal 01 How should we document the anime-shorts of Dragon Ball Heroes, I thought I ask you since some of the information on them are on non-canon pages. I thought I ask you EDIT: We need a translation policy —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 04:02, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Category Aha, you could update some categories under "Characters that appeared in ..." forms by updating the template rather than doing it all manually. --'Sulina' (Talk) 11:45, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :I mean, we could update a little code for the template to add those categories automatically. You have the sysop right, so could use some below to replace the current: }} |manga= |jaco= Category:Characters that appeared in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman|ball= Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball anime|z= Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z|kai= Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai|gt= Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball GT|super= Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super|movie= Category:Characters that appeared in the movies|victorymission= Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission|games= Category:Characters that appeared in the video games|real= Category:Real world|nickname= Category:Canon articles with a non-canon name|conjecture= |kzn= Category:Articles_with_conjectural_titles |canon= Category:Canon articles|noncanon= Category:Non-Canon articles|sysopprotect= |autoprotect= |moveprotect= |supersemiprotect= |uprotect= |30th= includeonly>Category:Dragon Ball SSSS|Template:Icons=}} |} :I'm not sure if it'll work or not, so that your check on the articles is needed. --'Sulina' (Talk) 06:38, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I just thought my little knowledge about coding could help, but that's fine. --'Sulina' (Talk) 05:31, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Meshack It seems Meshack was blocked. I think it may have to do with his IP matching a previous troll? or did you block him? Jw of course —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:40, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Episodes Start from the end so we can work better. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:16, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Questions Linley was translating the arcs and has alerted me that the names are inconsistent. In example in plain English the Daizenshū types Fight with Garlic Junior, while the japanese translates to "Showdown! Garlic Junior". Which one would we go English or the Japanese? EDIT: I would go with the English, since it would Aesthetically looks better on articles. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:11, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::You're welcome, I made the parameter to improve navigation. Also, Lin has brought up a proposal to add a new section of tabber; Epilogue, ''DBS(placeholder), Part II & Part I. I would like to hear your views on this without having to make it into a forum. —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 14:25, June 9, 2016 (UTC) re:Parameter Sysop NWG did it well, I also appreciate the unexpectation. --'Sulina' (Talk) 16:22, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Removing Categories What do I have to do to remove them? For example Tights still has the ''manga-only characters category on her page.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士' Lulcy]] 14:43, June 10, 2016 (UTC) re:Images Well, I once thought so. DBZ is the anime adaptation of Part II manga 'n every product falling under Z'' brand. However, although carrying ''Z portion in the title, unlike previous movies, GoG and RoF are canon and declare taking place after Part II in the canon timeline. Moreover, since they have the retelling arcs in DBS, I found it easier to document them by merging with the new anime seires rather than splitting at least one more image input. --'Sulina' (Talk) 01:05, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Re:MEshack Sure. Don't worry about it. —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 05:14, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Good News We're officially back in the 1500+ in the wikia scores, meaning we should keep up the activity and work we've been putting into the wiki. I've also checked the stats for the site and our viewership is up. But no contributors ._. we're forever alone. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 15:44, June 13, 2016 (UTC) "Alive" I’m not inferring that he’s dead. I’m inferring that we’re using Naruto wiki’s style and they do not list characters as “alive” because that is obviously not the purpose of the parameter. Furthermore the person who started this trend on the wiki was Meshack —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:55, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Galleries Brought them back, make your post on them, I think they're needed to some extent. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 21:12, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Galleries As in I ''removed the code that made their creation unaccessible in the default infobox that was put their by Windy to ensure no one would be able to create them as easily. Additionally in response to this Do they have the original sections I intended for them to have that is up to you. If you wanted to make your case to the community unlike the previous time, you may. You said you had valid reasons on some adjustments we can make to make the galleries more efficient in their current use. —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 21:06, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :I'll completely hear you out. They are necessary. I would assume this would needed for color differences and other things you know! As long as we don't get carried away like DB wiki, in which i'm sure you're very understanding in that regard and nor is your position like that. Also we should add the various amount of outfits and other thing things like that, what do you think --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 21:58, June 25, 2016 (UTC) ::By the way, can we copy and paste from Wikipedia, I thought I would've gotten in trouble if I plagarized. I'll help out with the last episodes, revert my edits if its against the rules. I'll start at the end so you can work yourself up and I work myself down. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:05, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Should I start deleting the non-canon page, since technically we don't need them anymore because of Ten's canon policy. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:14, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Arcs I documented all of the manga arcs, I'll be making pages for the anime, soon shall we compile them with FUNimation's sagas? or delete all the pages? —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 18:47, July 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Wow, that actually make me ''more excited to play the game. I hope they make them in-game transformations (Freeza's and Cells) I hate that they waste a slot as a character --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 20:28, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Will do when I have some free-time :/ --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:23, July 2, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: Am I allowed to use colored manga for techniques? I thought I'd ask because I currently have color manga. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:45, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I'll upload a couple to show differences between the manga and anime. Also we have a small issue. What should we do with the episodes, should we use the Daizenshū's anime arcs or the manga arcs to document episodes I thought I let you know because there is vast parallels in the Daizenshū anime arcs and the Daizenshū manga arcs. -_- —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:08, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for being direct with me, man. This wiki has felt weird without here so much, by the way if you have any [Movie 19 images you need, please tell me I have it in 1080p from bluray ripping. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:07, July 6, 2016 (UTC) New Parameter Created a new parameter Golden Freeza --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 20:51, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Translations I'm trying to see where do we draw the line on the japanese. In example the Genki Dama should be the Spirit Ball, because that's what it means, as we do with the Flame Bullet --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:49, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :So in short we should make exceptions to techniques that are known in both medias as such. Then I would be fine. If there is a Meshack-esque character we can tell them we're being respectful for the titles of the characters, and because it cross references. I think that's fine. In example how Narutopedia names techniques by their names, but respects the "Sharingan" by the name its known in both dubs. Thanks for clearing that up, Aha. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:46, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I know this may not be the best thing to talk about on a message wall. But I would like to request to allow Meshack return to the wiki, I know what you're thinking. But I specifically warned him to be on his best behavior. I will also tell him that if he has ''any questions he will have to message me directly so you and Ten don't deal with him. If he returns to his old tactics, he's blocked instantly, and permanently. I think this will serve as a three-strikes you're out scenario. Also, what should we do about the image tabbers, now that we don't use the "Parts" we should amend the current format. On the off-chance you would like to still use the "Parts" for the tabber only, I would ask if we alter it a bit, since much has changed in the series. Where Part Minus = Jaco characters only, Part I - Dragon Ball, Part II - Vegeta - Cell Arc, Part III - Bu Arc to Super itself), and the Epilogue (get's a special slot because its special). If you don't want to use the "Parts" any more we can use "Prologue", "DB-Z" (or we can do what narutopedia does for certain characters that have retained their appearance having this (DB-DBZ), "DBS", "Epilogue". Sorry that you're so busy. The wiki has been kinda empty with a majority of us being busy. Lastly on the "names" I thank your response being direct and to the point. :/ --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 17:03, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::No, GT? lol --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:30, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Beerus Ball Yeah, go ahead if it looks different it gets a page. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:33, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Hakaishin Bomb? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:59, July 24, 2016 (UTC) DOD Should we add a character's date of death, I wanted to ask you to see how'd you feel about that. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 21:32, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Duly noted, I also found a way to document the DBH commercials. We can do it like Bulbapedia with the Pikachu shorts, and place treat their appearances on the "anime-debut" section. I'm also going to upload the new "icons" that I promised to make for fan media, so you guys can place the TFS pages under "fan-media" so we don't get the "stink-eye" from plebs on DB Wiki. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:09, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Perhaps we can call it "promo debut", "mission debut", or even "short debut" or we can put it in anime debut, its on yourself since I want some input of course, also Toei announced the Dragon Ball Super USA site, in which it makes me believe that we will have a dub very soon, also if its not bad am I allowed to add DBH card scans to image galleries, since we will likely one day have to make pages for those cards (not soon) but perhaps we can have them since they are technically promotional material i'm assuming we can put them there, or no? Of course i'm asking because we're the most active admins here so I want to hear your views as well :^)--—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:43, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Oversaturation of categories? I have noticed that we have 2 similar categories, one for Techniques and another for abilities, which basically are the same. Should one be removed? We probably might have other similar/repeated categories.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士''' Lulcy]] 21:07, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Daizenshū 6 Translations It seems that wherever this rumor of the movies being in another universe is false, it was expressed by Toriyama-sensei that it takes place in a 'different dimension' to same setting of the series, he wasn't disassociating the movie characters, from the universe of the series (because the battles take place are in the same setting, just not apart of the continuity of the manga)-he was disassociating them from the active story in his manga. So in example Coola doesn't show up in the manga, and by no stretch of the imagination of the main continuity (manga). I thought I'd note to to ensure we're accurate on our information. I recently tried to search for this and concluded this from the interview at the end of the book, it is specifically as the opening question in the Daizenshū 6. I would assume this should put them in the anime's continuity, here is why Garlic Junior the end, also GT a creation of Toei, makes this clear when they mention Garlic Junior's events and Coola's appearance in Dragon Ball GT EDIT: In short, the characters are technically from the Seventh Universe for the same reason the anime characters are. What was called the "Universe" has been officially named the "Seventh Universe" in the latest series. It doesn't mean they're canon. It just means they are from Toei's lab, and are part of the Toei 'canon', not manga or super --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 20:34, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :I understand. GT gets a lot of justified hatred and if it were up to me it wouldn't exist. But I just wanted to get to the bottom of this, and yeah I've been binge reading the manga. Disappointed with a lot of the fights, but was expected. I enjoyed seeing Aizen, although I dislike some parts of the series. I enjoyed the fights between the Zero Division. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:44, July 30, 2016 (UTC) I have completed the new icons for you, and also created a something you should read here. I made some changes to the template, and would like you to review the possible changes that came from the community's thread. EDIT: I feel your pain GT, should be the quickest thing to document because the faster we document it the faster it leaves, I also am open to your gallery proposition, and on the topic of Bleach, I had an issue with the Aizen quick death lol. This week is the last chapter of bleach :/ --—[[User:New World God|NWG'']] 02:31, August 1, 2016 (UTC)